User blog:Dragonsblood23/Deadliest Wikior Episode 3: Hawkeye VS Dr. Mysterio
Check out Our Last Battle before getting on this and if you want to sign up please go to here for it. and now the end and Hawkeye VS Dr. Mysterio The End of Gravity VS Killer Gravity, The World and Killer: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH (A large explosion happens) (Gravity Gets up and falls on his back) Gravity: I guess its true, Gravity does fall hahahahahahahaha THE WINNER IS GRAVITY in a Very close call of 12-4 Reasons: Gravity (Science Term not the user) can effect energy such as a power of a Stand. Better Weapons Better Minions The Armory Doctor Mysterio: Short Range: Captain America's Shield Long Range: 2 Ak47's Projectile: Sticky Bombs Armour: Adamantium Skeleton Skill: Ice Powers Equipment: 2 Katanas and a Magic Whip Special Weapon: Web Shooters 2 Minions and weapon: Jella with fire powers Legion with Cyclops's powers Hawkeye Bowman 13: short ranged weapon:bitch sword (a sword that turns people into female dogs) long ranged weapon:bow projectile weapon: arrows armor:saint seiyas gold armor equipment:rideable hawk skill: ummmm super HAWT power (like justin from TDI) ult weapon:ito ito no mi Minions: legion with cyclops lasers icey with ice gun The Battle (A Local Bank is being robbed by Mysterio as a lot of heroes are defeated) Mysterio: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AT LAST A SHIT TON OF MONEY! AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO PLACE IT THEN IN THESE CONVENIANT BAGS WITH DOLLAR SYMBOLS! (The Very Handsome Dragonsblood23 comes out of nowhere) Dragon: THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR.... (Hawkeye enters from his rideable hawk) Hawkeye: HAWKEYE! Dragon: GOD DAMN IT! I wanted Hugh Neutron, not this recolored Green Arrow Hawkeye: What? NO! I Have arrows while Hugh would probably lose it Dragon: Like he lost his virginity unlike you Hawkeye: Exact-HEY! GTFO You incredibly handsome reptile Dragon: Fine (The Very Handsome Dragonsblood23 then goes to Five Guys as Mysterio faces off with Hawekeye) Mysterio: MWAHAHAHA You cannot defeat me Hawkeye: Icey! Mysterio: Jella! (Icey and Jella come out) Mysterio and Hawkeye: LEGION! Legion: Nope......I'm not doing this shit, I ain't choosing any sides (Legion grabs a gun and kills himself) Mysterio: You killed Legion Hawkeye: Nuh-uh you did it 3 2 1 FIGHT! (Jella melts Icey as Icey freezes Jella) (Mysterio steps on Icey as Hawkeye kicks Jella) Mysterio: As always the sidekicks always die, why must I do the hard work (Mysterio fires his Ak-47s but are no use to Hawkeye's armor) Mysterio: This might stick to yah (Mysterio throws his sticky bombs at Hawkeye's armor) Hawkeye: Fu- (bombs explode as Mysterio sees a possible dead Hawkeye where he fires his ak-47 at Hawkeye) Mysterio: Its over ???: Not yet (Hawkeye reveals it to be a string person as he used the Ito Ito no Mi and then uses it to capture Mysterio but he breaks free) Mysterio: I never ate my fruits and veggies (Mysterio throws the Ito Ito No Mi in the sky) Hawkeye: Come Hawk! (A rideable hawk comes as he flies away) Mysterio: There's no escape (Mysterio ironically uses Spider-Man's webslingers) Mysterio: Bullseye Hawkeye: Not I'm Hawk- (Mysterio throws his CA shield and slices the hawk's head off) Hawkeye: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Hawkeye lands on the ground, shirtless like Justin from TDI) Mysterio: PFFFFT I'm not gay tho Hawkeye: Damn It! You had a nice cock tho Mysterio: Wh- Hawkeye: HAD (Hawkeye uses his arrows and it explodes Mysterio's dick off) Mysterio: Oh how mature for a fight til the death! (Mysterio tries to use his whip but is fired away from an arrow) Mysterio: Freeze time! (Mysterio uses his ice powers and freezes Hawkeye) Mysterio: Here goes your only superpower (Mysterio breaks his bow and arrows in half) Mysterio: Now then (Mysterio grabs his katanas) Mysterio: Shall we began? Hawkeye: Yes.... (Hawkeye grabs his bitch sword) Mysterio: Commence Fencing (Hawkeye and Mysterio duel with their swords for hours on end cutting up lamposts, newpapers, and Wonder's car) Wonder: MY CAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well at least I can see what I got on my lottery ticket.....HOLY SHIT 1 BILLION DOLLARS! Maybe my car is broke but at le- (Mysterio throws his extra sword at Wonder giving him a horrible death) Wonder: damn... Mysterio: Alright 1 sword, doesn't matter I can still beat you Hawkeye: Dream on (Hawkeye and Mysterio still fight until they reached an alley way where the swords commence) Mysterio: EVIL SHALL RULE! Hawkeye: LET JUSTICE PREVAIL! (The swords clash at eachother) Who shall win? Hawkeye Mysterio Category:Blog posts